


Anthem For Doomed Youth

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: #标题：取自威尔弗雷德·欧文的诗，翻译的话是“献给夭折青年的挽歌”，也是布里顿的《战争安魂曲》第一段歌词。#背景：这里设定的是《战争安魂曲》首演的时候英奥两人作为观众到场。《战争安魂曲》完成于1962年，为布里顿纪念战时被毁于空袭的考文垂大教堂重建所做。1940年11月，英国考文垂市遭到纳粹德国空袭，全城几乎毁灭殆尽。1962年5月，考文垂的圣马可大教堂重建启用并首次演出《战争安魂曲》。布里顿担任指挥。这里亚瑟说的阵容是一年后的录音版本，直接穿越到现场了。#《致德累斯顿》。1945年2月13日夜，超过2000架英美空军轰炸机空袭了德国萨克森州的文化古城——德累斯顿。德累斯顿被英美空军的3749吨炸彈和RS弹夷为平地，其遭破坏程度仅次于受原子弹袭击的广岛。市区变成一片废墟，大火连续烧了几昼夜，130万居民被炸死13．5万人。德累斯顿并没有多大军事价值，甚至在轰炸开始前影剧院还在正常营业。据说轰炸是为了替之前的考文垂复仇，也有说仅仅因为德累斯顿位于预定的苏军占领区内。肖斯塔科维奇第八弦乐四重奏《致德累斯顿》为此所作。布里顿的《战争安魂曲》也是向好友的《致德累斯顿》的致敬作。#考文垂市和德累斯顿市为伙伴关系，战后考文垂人一直通过各种渠道致力于修复这座易北河畔的城市。#“如果我们走的太远，是否也会变成禽兽？”——丘吉尔回忆录。





	Anthem For Doomed Youth

**Author's Note:**

> #标题：取自威尔弗雷德·欧文的诗，翻译的话是“献给夭折青年的挽歌”，也是布里顿的《战争安魂曲》第一段歌词。  
> #背景：这里设定的是《战争安魂曲》首演的时候英奥两人作为观众到场。《战争安魂曲》完成于1962年，为布里顿纪念战时被毁于空袭的考文垂大教堂重建所做。1940年11月，英国考文垂市遭到纳粹德国空袭，全城几乎毁灭殆尽。1962年5月，考文垂的圣马可大教堂重建启用并首次演出《战争安魂曲》。布里顿担任指挥。这里亚瑟说的阵容是一年后的录音版本，直接穿越到现场了。  
> #《致德累斯顿》。1945年2月13日夜，超过2000架英美空军轰炸机空袭了德国萨克森州的文化古城——德累斯顿。德累斯顿被英美空军的3749吨炸彈和RS弹夷为平地，其遭破坏程度仅次于受原子弹袭击的广岛。市区变成一片废墟，大火连续烧了几昼夜，130万居民被炸死13．5万人。德累斯顿并没有多大军事价值，甚至在轰炸开始前影剧院还在正常营业。据说轰炸是为了替之前的考文垂复仇，也有说仅仅因为德累斯顿位于预定的苏军占领区内。肖斯塔科维奇第八弦乐四重奏《致德累斯顿》为此所作。布里顿的《战争安魂曲》也是向好友的《致德累斯顿》的致敬作。  
> #考文垂市和德累斯顿市为伙伴关系，战后考文垂人一直通过各种渠道致力于修复这座易北河畔的城市。  
> #“如果我们走的太远，是否也会变成禽兽？”——丘吉尔回忆录。

“巴赫合唱团、伦敦合唱团和希加德学校合唱团，还有梅洛斯合奏团和伦敦交响乐团，这是今天的阵容。”  
“嗯。”  
“菲舍-迪斯考先生——我在意大利的美国战俘营里听过他唱歌，给那群德国兵唱歌，舒伯特的歌。”  
他注视着舞台上的男中音，强调似的加重了最后那个名字的语气，同时用余光瞄了一眼身边正襟危坐的奥地利人，期望对方的表情会因了他这番话而有所起伏。不过他对罗德里希的情绪波幅总是估计错误，导致这一切都让他觉得自己刚才是给一把橡木椅子读了剧目单。  
“我喜欢他。”  
橡木椅子忽地冒出这样一句来，没有什么起承。亚瑟犹豫了片刻，在接上话头和保持沉默中选择了后者。他有些自暴自弃。对方是自己请来的客人，当然在这样的场合下，说是阶下囚也并不为过。歌剧院周围全部是英国的士兵，而他现在只是个手脚俱废的孱弱青年，这种保全措施过头得有些耀武扬威。罗德里希镜片后的眼睛像一束冰封在海面之下的紫罗兰，呈现出最为接近死亡的沉寂。他是不是还在记恨自己手滑炸了他的歌剧院？又或者是那受到裹挟的独立宣言？或者更早一些，引发这一切恶意的、除了分赃和争吵外再无其他内容的和会？乱麻似的一笔笔烂账已经无从清算，而战争从来都没有结束过。  
他还记得四国联合占领的时候他们把这个人从霍夫堡宫的墙垣下拖了出来。他当时失去了所有可以依傍的力量，镜片碎了，额头渗着血，浑身软绵绵得像个布偶。他们把他带到临时设立的卫生站去，亚瑟背着他，觉得自己背的是一具骸骨。  
“第三帝国快完了。你不会不知道那个疯子打算让维也纳作为决战的二都吧？”  
“感谢我们，我们把你救出来了。”  
“听好了，奥地利，永远不准回到他身边去。”  
对方茫然若失的神情此刻终于露出了松动的迹象，他薄薄的嘴唇贴着他的颈窝，翕动着要比出什么口型，至于那究竟是Ja还是Nein，对他们来说并不重要。

演出快要开始了。他推着他的轮椅，缓缓走向为他们预留的包厢。寂静像黑夜一样在四周落幕。清明的钟声在祈祷的合唱中响起。亚瑟借着自舞台投射上来的微光，翻看手中的总谱。罗德里希似乎是睡着了，这让他大为惊讶。再也没有比这位地道的音乐家更加注重演奏会礼仪的存在了，而他今天竟然毫不挣扎地就投入了墨菲斯的怀抱。亚瑟犹豫着去摇他的手，触到掌心的那堆茧子的时候他停了下来。  
罗德里希太虚弱了，这几年的休养生息也没能让他恢复到足以独立行走。对于诸如此类的事情，亚瑟并非没有耳闻。他把太多的预算投入到歌剧院的重建和音乐节的维系中，还被一群所谓的大牌音乐家敲骨吸髓地勒索。他不擅长打战，更不擅长用钱，总是恍恍惚惚地卷进麻烦里，而那种毫无反省的态度又让人恨得牙痒痒，对他而言过去的历史只是成为一种如碎玻璃片的记忆，想要记录，就得一一拾起，还得提防着扎手。  
而他的手指布满细锐伤痕。那是死亡从来也不曾完全平复的创伤。

“您曾说您救了我。”  
亚瑟·柯克兰从乐章间歇的沉思中抬起头，对方不知什么时候已经醒了，正看着他。  
“致德累斯顿。”  
他用最纯正的发音吐出了这首弦乐四重奏的名字。英国人的脸色微微一震，而这一切都被对方收进眼底。  
“您在慌什么呢？”他自顾自轻笑了起来，然而眼中满盈的紫色没有解冻的迹象，“我是说，《战争安魂曲》和《致德累斯顿》多么的像，两位作曲家先生是好朋友，不是吗？”  
“您说您救了我，您全都明白的。”

——如果我们走的太远，是否也会变成禽兽。

五味杂陈的念头从他心底升腾了上来。瘦弱的奥地利人从轮椅上庄重地直起身子，那种纯粹的审视性的目光让他觉得自己所有最隐秘的动机都无处藏匿。然而罗德里希只是开始轻轻跟着乐队哼唱，他的膝盖上摊着总谱，用的是两个人才能听见的声音：

什么样的丧钟，为那些牲口般死去的人鸣响——  
只有毛骨悚然的短枪的怒吼  
只有喋喋不休的长枪的磕巴  
可以仓促叨唸出他们的死前祝祷  
没有虚伪的颂经，也没有祈祷和教堂钟声  
没有哀悼的歌咏，也省却丧礼的合唱诗班  
嚎啕痛哭的砲弹，尖锐疯狂地齐声共鸣  
悲哀的碉堡中，传出呼令他们的军号  
男孩眼中闪烁的烛光是唯一的道别  
女孩眉间隐现的苍白是他们的棺布  
家人掌心的温柔，是娟洁优美的丧花  
在垂暮时刻，为他们一一拉下布幔

回忆的海潮越过时空的断层，将他们沉入黑暗的幽冥。断壁残垣的圣马可大教堂，和德累斯顿冲天的烈火重叠在了一起。安魂曲终止在祈祷般的F大调和弦上，周围持续地爆发出雷鸣般的掌声。亚瑟·柯克兰捂着左胸，想要去握住罗德里希的手，最后还是放下了。  
他们疲惫得什么话都不想说。

END. 20.4.2012


End file.
